A Collaboration
by TheRealmies
Summary: The Events of Harry and the gangs sixth year, as told by the members of the HPRealm.com. New chapter up, by Dadelius.
1. HeartOfTheLion and AddisonRae

This story is a collaborative efforts between several members of the forums of www.harrypotterrealm.com . The members are listed in our profile, as well as some other information.

This is a sort of extra-chapter. It's called the intro, but its really just anther first chapter. The first chapter that really starts the story of is the longer one, which is posted second. At the end of each chapter you will find the name of the author. Thanks to our Ultimate Beta Reader, Zim! We are using the Jigsaw method, meaning that each chapter will end with a half written paragraph, the next author will pick up and finish that paragraph, moving into their chapter. Should be interesting.

**Disclaimer: **The Realmies do not own anything Harry Potter related, we are just using th characters to promote unity in the writing community. *smirks*

****

Intro:

It was the coldest night ever at Hogwarts. December 26th, I remember it well because the fire could not burn hot enough in the common room. The weather seemed to be a great backdrop for what happened that night. The night everything changed.....  
  
Ginny had just entered the common room from eating dinner in the Great Hall. She looked as though she had seen a ghost.  
  
"What's the matter Ginny..." I asked with concern.  
  
"Nothing, don't pay me any mind." She walked to her room very slowly. She always seemed so strong...so calm. I wonder what she saw.  
  
Suddenly my head felt a jolt followed by an immense amount of pain. I let out a scream that seemed to echo in my head. I could hear nothing else but my screaming voice. My head finally cleared but I wasn't in the common room anymore.  
  
"You seem afraid Harry....what's the matter?" A voice whispered to me, but I couldn't figure out its source.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked with some force hoping to not seem as afraid as I truly was.   
  
"The question is not where you are Harry....to know where you are wouldn't help your situation. The true question is...who am I?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Can you not tell by my voice boy?"  
  
"I wouldnt be asking if I could tell now would I?" Harry said, now getting fed up with this whole situation. He then felt a pain unmatched by anything he'd ever felt before.   
  
"I run this here show boy...now smart lip like that and I will make you feel far worse pain then you just felt."  
  
I truly could not figure out who this voice was. I knew it was a man, or was it? I couldn't think clearly at all...my head still ached.   
  
"I grow tired of you boy.....either answer my question or I will have to kill you."   
  
"Alright....Voldemort." I heard a cackle of laughter. I knew this laughter from somewhere.  
  
"For the boy who lived, you don't seem to be the sharpest quill in the box."  
  
"I know who you are....." Harry cleared his throat. "Peter Pettigrew…."  
  
  
  
**By Heart of the Lion**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One:  
  
I thundered down the never-ending staircase of my best friends house. The Burrow. My Third home. First being Hogwarts, second being my own muggle residence. Kind of sad, really, that my school has been more like home these days. I guess it's understandable, seeing as how people really understand me there. Well, some people.  
  
I ran into the kitchen and headed for the table where The Weasley family (minus Percy, Bill, and Charlie) along with Harry were seated, groggily eating their breakfast. I threw down my copy of The Daily Prophet, and waited. And waited. And--  
  
"Harry, Ron, are you blind?" I snapped.  
  
"What?"   
  
Harry looked up at me, taking in my crossed arms and irritated expression; he wisely started to read the paper. Ron, however, was always thicker than our dark-haired friend, and he looked up at me indignantly.  
  
"Hermione, it's bloody nine o'clock in the morning, I don't want to read!" he mumbled disbelievingly.  
  
Harry had skimmed over the article and shoved it into Ron's chest. Ron looked at him, again with disbelief evident on his freckled face. He looked from the paper to Harry and back again.  
  
"Read." Harry said.  
  
Ron mumbled and complained but one look at the front page shut him up. He quickly buried himself in the paper and I could already see the wheels turning. He was planning again. Of course, that's what Ron did…he planned ways to get us all killed, or worse, expelled. Arthur Weasley came over to our side of the table to see what all the commotion was about. I felt my face flush as I realized I'd left the others completely in the dark.  
  
Arthur's face turned three shades of red as he read the article, with his wife's eyes flitting quickly across the paper over his shoulder. Molly took in a deep breath and Arthur sat down, putting his head in his hands and passing the paper to Ginny and the twins.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Death Eater Escape**  
  
  
Yesterday, August 30, seven convicted Death Eaters escaped form the wizarding prison Azkaban. The escape is believed to have been organized and lead by one Lucius Malfoy, who was Voldemort's right-hand-man when he rose again nearly two years ago.   
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"It's started." Harry whispered heavily, throwing the paper down. "All over again."  
  
"Nonsense, Harry." Molly said briskly, shooing us all upstairs. "Now get dressed and bring your trunks downstairs."  
  
"Molly, I'm leaving!" Arthur called from the kitchen.  
  
"Have a nice" -- _Pop! _--"Day." Molly finished weakly.  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
  
Every trunk, animal, Weasley, Potter, and Granger had somehow made it to Platform 9 ¾ unharmed, if not a little irritated. Harry, Ron, and I crammed into the backseat of one of the borrowed Ministry cars, with Remus Lupin in the front seat. He was coming back as DADA teacher.   
  
The trip itself was pretty uneventful, until we got to the platform and through the barrier. I went through first; crossing to the wizarding side had always been sort of a big deal for me. It sort of symbolized my returning home to my own world. My shining moment, of course, was ruined. I found myself face-to-chest with Draco Malfoy.  
  
He sneered down at me. He'd gotten taller over the summer, and now was at least a foot above me. I stared him defiantly in the eye, determined not to show any surprise at his sudden appearance, or the changes he'd been through. I noticed a small scar across his left eyebrow. He pulled my by the arm to a compartment in the back of the train.   
  
"Potter, Weasley." He called over his shoulder. "Follow me."  
  
When we were all settled and glaring curiously at Malfoy, he made a great show of making himself comfortable, and then opened his mouth to explain. Fat chance.  
  
"Malfoy who in the hell do you think you are?" Ron hissed.  
  
"If you'd shut your bloody mouth I'd tell you!" Malfoy hissed back, "Dumbledore wanted to speak with us. Apparently he'll be here shortly. Oh, you should know my father has disowned me. I refused to join the Death Eaters."  
  
  
Utter silence followed this statement. He watched in amusement as we each processed the information. I was the fastest to figure it out, closely followed by Harry and then Ron. We glanced at each other curiously. The other two told me with their eyes that apparently I was to handle the situation. Joy.  
  
  
"Err…why is that?" smooth, Hermione, real smooth.  
  
"Contrary to popular belief not all Slytherins are Death Eaters-in-training." Malfoy said in his annoying drawl.  
  
"Right." Ron snorted.  
  
"Ron, let him talk." Harry muttered.  
  
"I think…this…wow." was all I managed.  
  
_Pop!_

Albus Dumbledore had appeared I the middle of our compartment. He beamed around at all of us, including Malfoy. Then he sat down and offered around a box of Lemon Drops, which each of us politely declined.  
  
"I see you're all here, then." he said happily. "Now, to get started. We need your help."  
  
"Help?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"We need a few well placed spies within the ministry. As you know, the sixth years attend special career classes, designed to train them in their chosen field. We are using this as a cover. You will be taking on apprenticeships and internships within the ministry, and gaining information from within."  
" Miss Granger, you will be interned in research and development. Mr. Weasley, in strategic planning, and Misters Potter and Malfoy will be apprenticed as Aurors. That is, if you all agree."  
  
All of us nodded, the three Gryffindors more readily than the lone Slytherin. Dumbledore smiled, seemingly pleased, and disappeared with another Pop!  
  
We looked around at each other nervously…this was going to be interesting. Malfoy stood up- **This is where the next author picks up!  
**  
  
  
**By Addison Rae**

  



	2. Flash

- and left the compartment, smirking at the three of them as he opened the door.   
  
"He never will change will he?" I stated. The boys shook their heads and sat silence but it wasn't long before they were engaged in a conversation about Quidditch.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Argh! We just get out and already he summons us!" Screamed Lucius, looking at his arm, which was glowing faintly in the dark night.   
  
"Yes, it figures. I often wonder how our dark lord's mind works." Said Rudolphus Lestrange.  
  
"Come. We must go, now." Said Lucius, as he disappeared with a loud pop.   
  
About two seconds later, he was standing in an old graveyard by a lake. Looking around at his surroundings it was even darker than where he had come from, which truly was the darkest place you could be, and it was much colder. The lake loomed close by, the water was still, yet it looked eerily violent – like it would suck you down the second you touched the surface. The graves were all broken down, and the air was thick with fog. Lucius shivered slightly, but quickly composed himself as he walked over to the circle of Death eaters now gathering around Lord Voldemort.   
  
He walked up in front of him, bowed and then took his place at the Dark Lord's side, never taking his eyes off of him. Bellatrix stood on the opposite side, her smirking face apparent even through the hood and mask which covered her face completely. There was silent chatting as they waited for the rest to arrive, but it stopped instantly when the Dark Lord stepped forward, turning around and eyeing each of his servants in turn. He stopped an especially long time on Lucius before stepping into the center of the circle, and beginning to speak.   
  
"Well it is…invigorating to see you all here." He said, his voice cold, and showing no hint of emotion. "I give an especially warm welcome to all of you who have just escaped from Azkaban. Bravo." He said languidly, rolling contempt into every word. "Do you even know why you were able to escape? Of course you don't. You've been going mad and you probably have no idea whatsoever of the happenings in our wonderful world."   
  
"It was not you or your talents that so easily escaped the Dementors. It was Bella that did it for you. We've been working for a long time on our latest plan and we have finally succeeded. The Dementors have joined our side and are now under my command, although they still currently reside at Azkaban. I have prepared this so as not to raise any suspicions with in the Ministry. The Dementors will remain at Azkaban until we call them forth." At this the Dark Lord rested his gaze on Lucius who stood tall and unflinching.  
  
"Now, I will start with the rest of my business," a wicked smile took over the face of the Dark Lord as he stepped closer. "Lucius, please come forward." He said, digging his long, white hand into his robes and drawing out his wand. He twirled it in between his fingers as Lucius stood before him.  
  
"I believe that you have some explaining to do." He said, his voice low and icy, his red slits of eyes boring into Lucius'.   


"Yes Master." He said, bowing very low. "It begins the night at the ministry my Lord." He said, talking slowly so as not to stumble upon his words. "As you may remember, Bella followed Potter outside into the lobby. The rest of us were left in the Department of Mysteries, fighting the Order members. It was Dumbledore who captured us, and put upon us an anti-apparating spell, we were una – "   
  
" – I do not need your whole life story!" Bellowed Voldemort, stepping forward so that he was mere feet away from Lucius. "You have caused much damage to my circle of followers. You were captured and have risked our exposure. Now the world knows that I have returned, and what's more, they know who some of my top Deatheaters are! I will not tolerate this." He said, inching forward yet again. Lucius cowered under him, one knee on the ground, his hands clasped together resting atop the other. "You will pay for your stupidity." He said in a cold ,harsh tone as he aimed his wand at Lucius.   
  
"Crucio!" He yelled, his voice going shrill and angry. Lucius didn't flinch as the wand was pointed at him, he stayed with his head down, and his eyes focused on the ground. He fell over and curled up into a fetal position, his screams of pain breaking through the barrier of misty silence. Voldemort lifted the spell, and Lucius slowly lifted himself off the ground, still shaking.   
  
"I am sorry My Lord. I have been an fool. I have not obeyed orders, and I have risked great exposure to the wizarding world. I deserve to be punished in whatever way you see fit." He said, kneeling before him again.   
  
"Right you are Lucius, but haven't I already done that? Although I can't hold back on your plea for forgiveness, and request for punishment." He said, pointing his wand towards Lucius once again, yet this time at his forehead. "Crucio!" He yelled again.   
  
Lucius fell over, holding his head and screaming into the still night. The Deatheaters in the circle looked on, not one moving, all of them barely breathing as they watched Lucius Malfoy being tortured.   
  
"Don't keep him like that too long." Smirked Bella. "The poor baby will get hurt!" She drawled, some of the deatheaters laughed.  
  
"Yes, I agree." He said coldly, lifting the spell. Lucius lay shaking on the ground, gasping for breath and still whimpering. He slowly got up off the ground, bowed to Voldemort, and took his place again.   
  
"Let that be a lesson to all! I will not tolerate stupidity. I plan carefully, and I plan for a reason, and things are supposed to go as planned, there is no free will, and there is to be no failure! If you have that attitude, speak now and I shall be happy to excuse you from our little circle." Said Voldemort, smiling wickedly. No one moved forward, and after a few minutes, he spoke again.  


"Good choice. Now Lucius, I believe that you have something to report to us all." He said, a sneer forming on his face. Lucius stepped into the middle of the circle and started to speak.   
  
"Yes, you are right my Lord. I have something to report about my son. He has – he has- he has decided that he does not wish to- to – to follow the dark path, and he has refused my request that he become one among us. I – I have cast him from my home." He said, shaking slightly at what he imagined awaited him.   
  
"Indeed, and what bad luck that is for you Mr. Malfoy. Did you not think of doing something? Perhaps offering him something? Telling him the benefits of the dark side? Putting him under the Imperious Curse? Did you think of nothing?" He asked, stepping forward again. This time he towered over Lucius, inches away from him where he sat kneeling on the ground.  
  
"Yes my Lord. I have told him all of the benefits of our circle, I tried to persuade him, I tried everything that I could think of and he still refused no matter what I said." Lucius said, looking directly into Lord Voldemort's eyes.   
  
"You tried everything you could think of? And yet the Imperious Curse never crossed your mind?" He drawled in his cold voice.  
  
"Ye – Yes my Lord, I did think of that, but I thought that would be too much trouble, and take up precious time and energy. I am – " He never finished his sentence.   
  
"How have the rest of you been doing with your…children?" He asked, looking around at his company of followers. There was a murmur around the circle and many of the Deatheaters answered by nodding their heads signaling an affirmative answer. "That's good."  
  
"Wormtail, do you have anything to report to me about Potter?" He asked, turning around to face Wormtail, whom no one had noticed as of yet.   
  
"Yes Master, I do. I don't know much about their current plan, but I do know that it involves the Ministry of Magic, and there are more involved this time, including one, whom was a surprise to me.   
  
"Your son Mister Malfoy, he has joined forces with Potter and his gang, and they are currently working together on their latest project. As I have already stated, I do not know the details, but I do know it has much to do with the Ministry of Magic." Replied Wormtail.   
  
Lucius scrunched up his face in a grimace as he thought about Draco with the Potter gang. "How dare you report this of my son!" He snarled, lunging for Wormtail. Wormtail gripped his neck with his silver hand, and squeezed tightly. Lucius started choking and gasping for breath.   
  
"It is true, and you had better accept it, or you'll be killed yourself!" He snarled back, throwing him a few feet away and releasing his grip. Lucius stumbled, and stared at him. Wormtail smirked, and turned back to Voldemort. "That is all I have to report Master, I hope it is to your liking." He said, bowing and taking a place in the circle.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It is much better than I thought you were capable of." He said. "Remind me to not kill you sometime." He said. "All right, you all know what to do. Now go! Lucius, Bella, stay behind please; we need to have a little talk." He said, as the Death eaters started to apparate away....  


****

By Flash


	3. Dadelius

"Malfoy, I mean Draco, I think that it's very brave of you to stand up to your father," Hermione said. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes at Hermione's attempt to be nice the Slytherin. With one menacing look from her, Harry realized that if he didn't want to spend the rest of the trip being lectured, he would have to speak to Draco also.  
  
"So...umm, Draco, how did you do in your OWL's," Harry, asked half-heartedly.  
  
"Why do you care Potter? It's not we're friends or something," Draco replied.  
  
"Listen Draco, I know that. I was just trying to be nice. It looks like we will be working together after all," Harry replied calmly.  
  
"So Saint Potter wants to be friends after all these years. What a joke that would be, the Great Harry Potter befriending a Slytherin!" Draco said bitterly.  
  
"Just sod off Malfoy. Why don't you go find your two goons or something," Ron said angrily.  
  
"Shows what you know about loyalty weasel, or maybe you're just as thick as you are poor. I just told you that my father has disowned me, that means that most of Slytherin have disowned me too." Draco said. Realization crept over the three friends, now fully understanding just how much Draco had given up.  
  
"I'm not trying to be this 'Saint Potter' you seem to have in your head, I was just trying to make small-talk Draco. If Professor Dumbledore has faith in you, so do I, unless you prove otherwise," Harry said genuinely.  
  
"Well gee thanks for the vote of confidence, Potter." Draco said turning to leave the compartment. With one glare from Hermione Ron stood up to speak with Draco.  
  
"Malfoy, why don't you just stay here, with us?" Ron asked. Looking around at all of their faces he decided he might as well stay. At least he would have a chance to make fun of them.  
  
The remainder of the voyage passed by in a haze of conversation. Ron and Harry hadn't been the least bit shocked to find out that Hermione had garnered 12 OWL's just like Percy had. Hermione gave them a long lecture on how if they had studied as much as she had they would have done better too, which went on far longer that it ought to have done (As far as Harry and Ron were concerned, It should have finished the moment it started). Harry was quite proud of the 9 OWL's that he had achieved, and he thought Ron did well to manage his 7 OWL's. The subject gradually changed into talking about theories of what they were going be involved in at the ministry, all of the possible adventures to be had. Harry only wished that he would be apprenticed with his two best friends. 

Before they knew it they were de-boarding the train, finally ready to start their 6th year at Hogwarts. The first years that already looked frightfully nervous, seemed to all turn a ghostly pale when Hagrid's booming voice called "Firs' years this way". Ginny and Luna ran to catch up with them.  
"Where have you been? Did you forget about the prefect meeting on the train?" Ginny asked, looking curiously at Draco.  
  
"The headmaster knows that we weren't at the meeting. He had some other things for us to do," Draco told her.  
  
"I wasn't asking you Malfoy," Ginny said angrily. With a look from Harry she decided not to question his presence anymore. They all found seats on carriages and mage their way to the castle.   
  
Entering the Great Hall at the beginning of term always made Harry happy. The odd group said their good-byes and went to their own house tables. Once they sat down Ginny immediately launched into questioning them about Draco.  
  
"What are you doing hanging out with that prat Malfoy?" Ginny demanded.  
  
"Shhh! He's denounced his father, can you believe it? Dumbledore trusts him, so I believe I trust him too. As long as he remains civil, we can be civil too," Hermione said.  
  
They didn't have the opportunity to fill Ginny in on the rest because Professor McGonagall was shepherding the first years to the front of the hall. With one look from the stern deputy headmistress the hall became silent. Every eye turned to the hat to see what song it would deliver this year.  
  
_"O'er a thousand years ago,  
There dwelled the Hogwarts four.  
They built a school of magic,  
To let young minds soar  
  
These great wizards and witches alike,  
Each had an excellence to strive  
They each built a house, dubbed with their name,  
And put brains in me to keep them alive.  
  
You may find yourself in Gryffindor,  
The house of scarlet and gold.  
Where dwell the hearty lion,  
Brave, smart, and bold!  
  
Or maybe you'll be in Slytherin  
The house of silver and green  
Where those with wit and cunning,  
Strive to achieve their means!  
  
Perhaps in Ravenclaw,  
The house of bronze and blue,  
For those with the smarts,  
Always stay true!  
  
Maybe dear Hufflepuff,  
The house of yellow and black  
Where dwell the just and loyal,  
Now we're on the right track  
  
So put me on,  
I'll climb right in  
Place me on that head  
And let's begin!"_  
  
  
"When I call your names please step up and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. After you are placed, please make you way to your new house table."  
After the sorting ceremony, the headmaster rose to make a speech.  
  
"I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is, possibly to no-one's surprise, forbidden. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind all students that there are to be absolutely no fireworks in the hall this year, although as I understand we had a beautiful display last year."   
This brought a good few snickers from the Gryffindor table.  
"I'm sorry to have missed that, but on with the announcements. Quidditch trials will begin next week. House captains will be posting schedules soon. I would also like to welcome Professor Lupin back to the staff, He will be resuming his post as Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor.   
As I cannot think of anything else of much importance that you won't forget, let's eat!" Dumbledore said as he sat back down.  


"I can't believe it! Professor Lupin came back, I must say it's good to know that we have a proper teacher to prepare us for our NEWT exams," Hermione said  
  
"Hermione we have two years until then, give it a rest already," Ron said in between mouthfuls.  
  
"You can never be too prepared, Ron," Hermione replied huffily.  
  
"So who is our team captain this year anyways?" Harry asked quickly wanting to change the subject.  
  
"What are you, daft or something mate? You're the only person left besides me," Ron said.  
  
"Oh, I guess you're right. We'll have to make some plans when we get to the common room" Harry told his Ron, his mind already streaming ahead with half-formed ideas about the Quidditch team  
  
Soon everyone had eaten and started leaving the Great Hall. Just as the trio were leaving, Professor McGonagall stopped them.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, if you excuse us for a moment, I need to speak with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They won't be long, I assure you."  
  
"We'll catch up with you in a minute Ginny." Hermione said.  
  
"As you know, you are to start apprenticing at the Ministry this year." McGonagall said. "I will need you to report to my office tomorrow morning for further instructions. Mr. Potter you have been playing on the Quiddtich team the longest, and I have full confidence that you will make sure we are ready to compete for the House cup. That will be all, I suggest you all head up to Gryffindor tower."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just entered the common room to find everyone in quite a state of… **-Next author will start here.**

By Dadelius, (song by AddisonRae)

  



	4. Ellenroh

…Excitement, they were all raving over the fact that the Quidditch trials would begin next week. 

  
"Harry are you going to get to play again?" 

  
"Are you going to be captain Harry?"

  
"Weasley is our king," was shouted by the Creevy brothers. 

  
The trio made their way into the common room, Harry looking for Ginny as he went. He didn't see her any where and figured she went up her room already. The trio make the rounds around the common meeting the new first years and then decided to make their way to their rooms. They bid good night to each other and Harry finally flopped down on his bed. He drew the curtains around himself and drifted off to sleep. 

Something changed between Harry and Ginny after Harry had found Ginny in the chamber, they couldn't bring themselves to realize that until this summer when Harry was at the Weasley's.   
  
Ron had gotten into trouble and had to do some things for his mother without anyone else around. That gave Harry freedom around the Burrow and that is when he had come across Ginny. She was sitting under a tree gazing out at the horizon, he sat next to her and they talked and talked, the sun started to set and they talked some more. They talked about her growing up the only girl, and his life with the Dursley's.   
  
The next morning Harry and Ron had gone down to the common room to fine Hermione coming down the girls stairs to their rooms.   
  
"Morning,"  
Hermione said to Ron who was looking at her short skirt that had a slit up the side.   
Hermione noticed this and pulled her cloak closed to cover her bare leg.   
  
"Oh good morning Hermione,"   
Ron said with a sigh as he watched the cloak close.  
  
"Harry I think Ginny went down to breakfast already, I knocked on her door to get her and the others said she had already gone," Hermione said as she had noticed Harry looking past her up the stairs.  
"Ok then lets go and eat, I'm starving," Ron said as his stomach growled.   
  
Hermione and Harry smiled and the group made their way down to the common room. They had just made it to the top of the last set of stairs down when they met up with Draco.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, Granger," he said with a drawl and a sneer. "The headmaster wishes to see you all in his office, yesterday."   
  
The trio headed to the headmaster's office, when they got to the stone gargoyle they all paused, none of them knew the password. Draco rolled his eyes and stepped forward.  
  
"Quibbler," Draco said with a sneer.  
  
The gargoyle moved away from the wall and before them was the spiraling staircase. The foursome stepped on the staircase and found themselves a few seconds later in the presence of Albus Dumbledore.  
As they all walked in and closed the door behind them, they found other occupants in the room as well. Severus Snape stood against the wall near the door, Minerva McGonagall sat in a chair next to a sobbing Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley sat next to his wife holding her and trying to comfort her as she sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
"Mum, what's wrong?"  
  
"All of you please have a seat," Dumbledore said as calmly as he could.  
The four students sat in the chairs that appeared, they all looked at Dumbledore to wait for his next words, and an explanation as to why Molly was crying.   
  
Dumbledore gave a nod to Snape who picked up a robe and cloak from the floor next to him and brought them over to the four new comers, then laid them on the floor in front of them.   
  
"That's Ginny's!"   
Ron and Harry said together. As this was said, Molly let out a horrible wail and continued to sob even harder.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the boys and nodded.   
  
"They were found out on the grounds this morning, they were covered in blood. There was so much blood I do not believe she is still alive. This port key,"  
He pointed to a golden serpent with emerald green eyes that was sitting on his desk.   
"Was found with the robe and cloak."   
  
Harry was lost in a whirlwind of emotion, here was Ginny, hurt, possibly dead, in the hands of his worst enemy. The more he thought about it the madder he became.   
  
"Harry you should know," Dumbledore said as he placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his finger tips. "He is out to fulfill the prophecy."  
  
"If this is what he wants then that is what he is going to get. I will give him what he wants, and I will meet him on his terms. In the end the prophecy will come to pass. Only one of us will be left."  
  
Harry reached out and grabbed the serpent, the golden port key on Dumbledore's desk. Just as he reached out and grabbed the port key, so did three other hands.

The storm was rolling in, the clouds over head were dark and menacing. The clouds were so dark, the moon was as if it didn't exist. The wind was howling and had a bite to its touch the longer the night went on the worse the chill became. This was not a night to be out in, nights like this tended to turn ugly for the occupants out in it.  
  
The boat came upon the bank's edge and the occupants made their way on to the bank on which they landed. There were no words spoken just yet, everyone was lost in their own thoughts. The four made their way up to the castle that sat atop the rocky cliff.   
  
You would think they were reading each others thoughts as they made the climb up the cliff, they were all in sync with one another. At last the castle loomed before them and they came to a stop. The silence was finally broken.   
  
"You know that you all can turn back right now and I can do this on my own."  
  
"Potter we are all in this together, so suck it up and get used to us being here,"   
Draco said with a sneer on his face.   
  
"If we didn't want to come with you we would have just let you come by yourself."  
  
"Look Mate, we are all in this together. You aren't alone here, she is my sister," Ron said as he looked at his best friend.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione who for once in her life had nothing to say. She looked at Harry and tried to smile and let him know she was there for him as well. With a deep breath Harry turned toward the castle and started to climb the stairs to the front door.  
  
The castle loomed above them like a monster frozen in stone. It was the tallest castle any of them had ever seen. There must have been fifty steps to get to the front door. The foursome were climbing the stairs when the lightening struck a gargoyle statue that sat at the top of the stairs on the railing above. The gargoyle was struck in such a way it toppled down the stairs and the foursome had to scramble out of the way to avoid the falling piece of marble.   
  
They started up the stairs one more time and with luck made it to the top with out any more incidents. They reached the oak doors and Harry reached up to push them open. Hermione grabbed his arm and he turned to face her.  
  
"What ever happens in here you know that Ginny wouldn't want you risking your life for her death. You do know this don't you?"   
  
"Hermione…."  
  
"Harry, it's just that I know that Ginny wouldn't want you or any of us to put our lives in jeopardy because she was killed."  
  
"I'm not turning back Hermione, I'm not going to do that," Harry said with anger in his eyes. "If you want to chicken out then you just go, I don't need you babysitting me."  
  
"Potter, get a grip."   
Draco said as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder and turned him around to face him.   
  
"We're all in this together, Granger here was just trying to make sure that revenge is what you want."  
  
Harry looked at the three people who were with him in this road that was chosen for him to travel. He thought about Ginny, how she had already endured the pain that Tom Riddle bestows on his victims. Yes this is what he wanted, revenge for her death.  
  
They all pushed the tall castle doors open together and found themselves in a large hall. The torches on the walls were lit, as if expecting company. The four looked around and then proceeded down the hall.  
  
"This way," Harry said with a nod of his head as the lightening danced in his eyes.  
  
They found a stair well that descended down to what they guessed to be the start of the dungeons. As if expecting the foursome the torches that were lit suddenly went out, putting them all in the dark. They walked for what seemed like hours in the dark, however Harry knew it to be only a few minutes. When Harry with his hand out in front of him felt a wooden door.   
Hermione was following Harry with her hand on his back and felt him come to a stop thus she stopped as well. Ron not seeing what was before him due to the dark, bumped into Hermione.   
  
"Will you watch where you're going," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
" I would if I could," Ron said back. "What do you thing that my sight is just, oh, so much better then yours right now?"   
  
"Just be quite Ron, lower your voice."  
  
"Hermione if it was any lower you wouldn't be able to hear me."  
  
"Well, that was the idea."  
  
The door opened in front of them before anyone could say anymore, Harry walked forward slowly. The others following closely behind. They walked into the room and before them stood Peter Pettigrew. 

The Death Eater who followed Voldemort in the room was now walking to the fire, they pulled out a new rod, this one just as hot as the others. Harry knew this was for him he knew he was next.   
  
The closer the Death Eater got, the worse the pain in his head got and his scar was burning worse then ever. The Death Eater stopped in front of Harry and laid   
down the rod.   
  
They then proceeded to take off the hood of their robe, there standing before him was Ginny Weasley, alive, blood streaming down the right side of her face from a lightening bolt shaped cut over her right eye.  
  
There was pain in her face, she was being forced to do this, if only he could reach her, if only he could get her to turn on Voldemort. There was a menacing laugh that filled the room as Ginny picked up the rod she had laid down and was now about to place it on Harry. Harry felt his arms being pulled taught by the chains, he felt the sleeves slide down his arms, Ginny was getting closer, Voldemort and all his minions were laughing as Ginny advanced on Harry.   
  
She raised the rod and Harry waited for the pain in his arm, when he realized she was not putting it on his arm, she was going to put it on his head, over his scar.  
  
The closer she got, the more his scar burned. His head hurt so bad, but he couldn't let this happen……  
  
"Ginny, please come out of it…. Ginny, remember you beat him before, Ginny!"   
  
The red hot emblem was pressed over Harry's scar, the pain was unbearable, Harry screamed one last time.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny! Ginny……… Come on now, wake up Ginny."   
Ginny Weasley felt someone shaking her. She was sweating and felt as if she was out of breath. She sat up and she felt dizzy, there was something wet running down the right side of her face. She reached up to touch it and looked at her hand, it was blood. What happened, was she dreaming? But the blood, where did it come from?  
  
"Ginny, what are you doing out here in the hallway?" Dennis Creevy asked as he was looking at her.  
  
"Ginny why are you bleeding?" he asked as he moved her hair to reveal a cut above her right eye.   
  
Ginny looked up and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming down the stairs in front of her.  
  
"Well I was…"  
  
**By Ellenroh  
**


	5. Cosmic Potter

"Well, I was...I don't know...I..." Ginny tried to explain. She noticed Ron, Harry and Hermione were all in their pajamas, and appeared quite sleepy, but their expressions changed when they saw the state she was in. Colin Creevy came tearing down the stairs after them.  
  
"What happened?!" they cried, rushing to her side. Ron pushed Dennis aside and took Ginny into his arms.  
  
"We should get Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested hurriedly. "That cut is bleeding kind of bad."  
  
"I'll go!" Colin volunteered, breathing heavily. "Come on, Dennis!"  
  
Both brothers took off like lightning bolts towards the hospital wing. Hermione frowned after them. "I wonder what they were doing out of bed?...Harry, give me your shirt."  
  
"OK. Well, I'm glad Dennis and Colin were out," Harry replied, taking off his Gryffindor T-shirt and giving it to Hermione. She pressed it to Ginny's forehead to try and slow the bleeding. Harry scratched his messy, black hair and adjusted his glasses. "They did find Ginny, after all."  
  
At that moment, Ginny burst into tears.   
  
"What happened, Ginny?" Harry asked, taking her hand, even though it was covered in blood. He noticed a good deal of blood beneath the nail of her index finger, as well as some flesh. "Did someone do this to you?"  
  
"I...don't know..." she sobbed. "I was dreaming."  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry apologized. "We never saw you after meeting with Professor McGonagall. I guess we just assumed that you had gone to bed."  
  
"I never made it," she told them, her eyes red and teary looking only at Harry. "All I know is that I woke up here. I can't explain anything else, except..."  
  
"Lift her up!" a voice called to them. Madam Pomfrey was scuttling down the hall with Dennis and Colin in her wake. "Can you walk, Ms. Weasley?"  
  
"I...I think so," Ginny replied. Hermione lifted the blood stained shirt from her forehead, as Harry and Ron helped Ginny to her feet. She swooned a bit.  
  
"Watch her..." Pomfrey commanded.  
  
"I'm OK," Ginny assured her.  
  
Harry and Ron guided Ginny to the hospital wing as they followed Madam Pomfrey. Hermione took off to make sure Colin and Dennis went back to the dormitory. The halls were quiet and shadowy, only a few lights faintly glowing, illuminating the stone and snoring paintings with a dim yellow.  
  
When they reached the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey thanked the boys for helping her, but she had a lot of work to do to heal Ginny's cut, so she excused them. Harry turned to take a last look at Ginny, who looked frightened, bloodied and confused. There was a darkness in her eyes as she returned his gaze, as though she had just done something terrible.  
  
"It was just a dream, Ginny," he called softly to her.  
  
She bit her lip and nodded, her eyes tearing up again. Harry smiled at her and left the hospital wing with Ron.  
  
"Maybe it was a dream," Ron said. "But that doesn't explain why she was cut. How did that happen?"  
  
"We won't know for sure until she tells us more," Harry responded, rubbing his chilly, bare arms. "I saw a lot of stuff under her fingernail. It looks like she may have done it to herself."  
  
"Weird," Ron said. "Why would she do that?"  
  
"Who knows? Something strikes me as even more odd, though."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Malfoy had a scar aboved his left eye. Did you notice it on the train?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron answered. "Do you think there's a connection?"  
  
"Maybe."  


Mist swirled in the darkness of the graveyard as the last of the Death Eaters vanished into blackness. Lord Voldemort walked to the foggy edge of the lake, and in the shadowiness, he seemed to glide ethereally. Bellatrix flashed an excited grin at Lucius, a cold gleam in her eyes. Lucius, still feeling weak from the earlier torture did not return the expression, but frowned at her, taking a deep breath as they approached the Dark Lord together.  
  
"Do not expect an apology from me," his cold, high voice floated to them through the mist. They waited behind him as he faced the gloom of the lake. "A cunning play it may have been, but you deserve no less for being caught by _children_ and members of the _Order_."  
  
"I live to serve, Master," Lucius answered monotonously, then bowed to kiss the hem of his robes. His eyes shifted up maliciously at Bellatrix.  
  
"Lucius," his voice cut the air like a blade, "Bella has also been punished for destroying the Prophecy. Is that what is upsetting you?"  
  
"You always know, Master," Lucius replied, a tremble in his voice as he rose nobly to his feet.  
  
"Now, let there be no more mistakes, and no more animosity between allies. It was your struggle for power over one another on the mission which put my goal in jeopardy. Bella understands that you command, Lucius. She will not question it again."  
  
Bellatrix shivered.  
  
"My faithful Death Eaters now believe your son to be a traitor, and so my plan is set into action. Your son, Draco...his _loyalty_..."  
  
"Unfaltering, Master. I would trust him with my life," Lucius replied swiftly, his chest stuck out proudly.  
  
"You _do_ trust him with your life, for if he fails...well, that will not happen. I will summon him in three days, by way of his scar I have marked him with, for a first report. By that time, Ms. Weasley will have had her first _nightmare_."  
  
Bellatrix sniggered wickedly.  
  
"Yes, perhaps that was the only decent outcome from the event at the Ministry. I realized my one way in to Harry that could not fail...the daughter of the blood traitor, Arthur Weasley."  
  
At this, Lucius smiled slyly, but something was nagging him.  
  
"Speak, Lucius. You have a doubt," Lord Voldemort spoke, turning around now so that his flaming eyes bore into Lucius's very soul.  
  
"You know, Master, that Bella and I would never compromise your plans through treachery, but what of Wormtail? Suppose he should betray you with his knowledge of Draco's deception?"   
  
The Dark Lord's spindly, white fingers delicately stroked the wand in his grasp. "I would kill him if he had the thought, for his weak mind is no match for me."  
  
"Besides," Bellatrix added, "would someone who murdered his friends to save his own neck really go out on such a _dangerous_ limb?"  
  
Lucius pursed his mouth, raising his eyebrows suspiciously. "I would venture that is the reason he may not be trusted."  
  
"We shall see," Lord Voldemort answered. "Now, leave me."  
  
"Yes, Master," Lucius and Bellatrix replied, Disapparating.  
  
The Dark Lord stood alone in the darkest moment of the midnight hour, turning once again to watch the fog swirling over the tenebrous, glassy lake. He ran his pale fingers along the smooth wand.  
  
"We shall see," he spoke to the darkness.  


The halls were busy as students were going to and from breakfast on the first day of classes. Harry walked with Ron and Hermione, happy to be back at school and to get back into the routines, glad that Professor Lupin had returned. The past year had been somewhat chaotic, and there was a feeling already that things were perhaps going to be more normal this year. Well, except for the mystery surrounding Ginny. He hoped that the meeting with Professor McGonagall would not take too long so that they could go and check in on her before going to their first class. Harry shuddered. First class of the year--potions with Severus Snape.  
  
When they arrived at the door to Professor McGonagall's office, Draco was leaning along the stony wall beside it, his hands in his pockets.  
  
"You're late," he complained.  
  
"Well, we were tired this morning," Ron spoke, annoyance apparent in his voice.  
  
Harry approached Malfoy and looked him over, noticing a small scar across his left eyebrow.  
  
"What are you staring at, Potter?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Where did you get that scar?" Harry interrogated him. He noticed Draco go a little white, a look of extreme hatred mounding in his eyes. "Trying to go for the Harry look, eh? You missed the lightning bolt shape, though..."  
  
"Harry!" Hermione protested.  
  
"For your information, Potter," Draco seethed, ignoring Hermione, "I got this in a fight with my father. Do you think he would let me go that easily?"  
  
Harry noticed Ron and Hermione's eyes go wide. "Sorry," Harry answered quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you're all torn up about it," Draco replied, whipping around to knock on the door, which opened, revealing Professor McGonagall, waiting with her arms crossed.  
  
"You're late," Professor McGonagall greeted the four students sternly, who entered her office sheepishly and took a seat. She peered at the four of them over her spectacles, before speaking again. "You are here so that we may discuss your orders. As Professor Dumbledore explained to you yesterday aboard the train, you will each have a task to complete for the Order of the Phoenix during your apprenticeships at the Ministry of Magic. As you also know, many sixth year students who have signed up to shadow a professional wizard or witch will also be working with you at the Ministry. It is of the utmost importance that they do not learn any of your underlying priorities, despite if they are close friends of yours. Is that understood?"  
  
------------------------------------  
**and the jigsaw piece...**  
  
All four nodded. Harry, Ron and Hermione did so a bit lethargically after losing sleep over the night's events.  
  
"Very well, let me give you the details then..."  


****

By Cosmic Potter

__

A/N: Our Beta, Zim, is experiencing computer problems and Cosmic has taken over the position until further notice. -AddisonRae  



	6. Bellatrix

"Very well let me give you the details then..."  
  
Professor McGonagall said, glancing about at the anxious faces that sat before her and then down to a piece of parchment that rested in her hands.  
  
"Miss Granger, you have been assigned to Research & Development, something that I'm sure you will find quite interesting." She said this with a subtle nod and the swiftest hint of a smile before she continued. "You will have the privilege of working under Senior Director Fortisku Dawlish, one of the heads of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and without a doubt one of the most brilliant minds of our time."  
  
Hermione grinned with excitement to discover that she would be learning under a wizard the likes of Senior Director Dawlish, an acclaimed wizard whom Hermione had read about in the Daily Profit hundreds of times before swearing off the publication.  
  
Ron, who smirked at Hermione's enthusiasm of getting what sounded like a boring Ministry bookworm, flinched when Professor McGonagall said his name in her sharp tone.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, you will be working under Mr. Abelard Williamson, the Chief of Strategic Planning for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."   
  
Ron immediately perked up; he had been rather grumpy at the fact that Professor Dumbledor had not chosen him to apprentice to an Auror like Draco and Harry, but hearing that he too would be working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement caused a spark of interest to ignite in him. He hadn't a clue as to what exactly a Chief of Strategic Planning did, but he had heard his father speak of Mr. Williamson many times with a great deal of respect, noting that he was a very straight forward man and also one of the youngest to hold such a high ranking position within the Ministry.  
  
Harry, noticing Ron's lifted spirits, breathed a silent sigh of relief as he began to feel more comfortable about this strange assignment, forcing him not only from the security of his two best friends but pairing him with his archenemy Draco Malfoy. Harry shot a sideways glance at Draco who was looking fidgety and nervous to hear who he would be apprenticed to; for the first time Harry realized that he himself was not nervous at all, not even slightly. He had met several Aurors that worked for the Ministry of Magic already and he knew that the thought of becoming an Auror himself stirred in him the same feelings that Quidditch and flying did.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was being forced to face witches and wizards that he would have only mixed words with in battle if he had not renounced his father and abandoned his future as a Death Eater. The witch or wizard training Draco could possibly be one of the very Aurors that had faced his father in the Department of Mysteries, or had a hand at escorting him and his cohorts to Azkaban Prison. Harry suddenly felt very sorry for Draco, shifting his eyes to the floor; they were not so different anymore.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said, snapping Harry to attention. "You two will be apprenticed to Ministry Aurors. Now I needn't tell you that this form of Apprenticeship is not only an honor and a privilege, but a responsibility. These positions were chosen for you both not only for the purposes of the mission, but also because Professor Dumbledore feels that you will be able to learn some important skills of awareness and defense that may one day...save your lives."   
  
Professor McGonagall's voice had gone slightly weak and breathy as she said this, taking a moment to compose herself and then continuing as though she were giving a Transfiguration lecture.  
  
"Harry, you will be working under Lieutenant Ministry Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, while you, Draco will work with Senior Commanding Auror Alastor Moody..."  
  
"Mad Eye? That lunatic?!" Draco barked in shocked disgust as he leapt to his feet, then noticed Professor McGonagall's raised brow at the outburst. He flushed a mix of frustration and embarrassment as Harry, Hermione, and Ron stared over at him.  
  
"Sorry Professor...it's just that..." Draco furrowed his brow and pursed his lips in dissatisfaction, suddenly baring a striking resemblance to his father. "After what he did to me fourth year...well, I just don't feel as though I can be in the same room with him, or speak anything of work with him on a constant basis."  


"Draco, that wasn't Professor Moody it was..." But Hermione was quickly cut off as Draco turned his attention on her, scowling as he spoke.  
  
"Listen Granger, until you've been turned into a rodent and tossed about in front of the entire school..."  
  
"That will be quite enough, Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall commanded tapping her wand lightly on her desk to serve as a makeshift gavel.  
  
"Can't I trade with Potter? I'm sure he's best friends with that madman after what he did to me," Draco bargained, his eyes darkening with his annoyance.  
  
Harry sensed fear in Draco through his facade of anger and snobbery, and wondered to himself if anyone else had noticed this. Harry thought again of how nerve racking it must be for Draco to face any Auror, especially Mad-Eye.  
  
"Professor, if Draco isn't comfortable with Professor Moody I will study under him," Harry said without a trace of smugness so as not to make Draco anymore upset.  
  
Draco looked back at Harry a hint of gratefulness in his expression.  
  
"I'm sorry boys, but Professor Dumbledore was the one who assigned your apprenticeships and I'm sure, Draco..." Professor McGonagall looked understandingly into Draco's stressed eyes, "that he had his reasons for pairing the two of you together."  
  
"Yeah..." answered Draco in a low dark tone, "because he doesn't trust me...even after everything that I have done." Harry could hear Ron mutter under his breath.  
  
"Huh...more like he doesn't trust you _because_ of everything you've done."   
  
Harry and Hermione both turned to shoot warning glares at Ron who sank in his chair a bit, shrugging his shoulders and glowering in return. Ron's hushed remarks went unnoticed by Draco and Professor McGonagall who remained locked at the eyes.  
  
"I can assure you that Professor Dumbledore would not have chosen you for this mission had he not had complete faith in you, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Looking unconvinced, Draco took his seat again, his eyes downcast and his jaw set in frustration.  
  
"Now that you have your Ministry assignments, it is time for me to entrust you with the deeper purpose of this undertaking. I must be sure I have your vow that, no matter what happens, you four will uphold the highest level of secrecy concerning this mission."   
  
Professor McGonagall eyed each of them in turn, lastly Draco whose frustrated look had transformed into a smug grin.  
  
"A vow?" Draco raised his brow in mock surprise. "You are more like your enemies than you realize," he said loftily, causing Ron's ears to go pink with pent up anger at any of them being compared to Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Harry and Hermione readied themselves to subdue Ron whose temper was steadily rising to boiling point, his pinking skin offering no disguise for his feelings. Professor McGonagall did not seem upset by Draco's comment though, she only gave him a steady concerned gaze.  
  
"Our vow is our word, Mr. Malfoy. You'll learn that it actually means a great deal to everyone in this room, including yourself as you will, I'm sure, be dealing with many witches and wizards who have had..._encounters_...with your family. Also, with Voldemort and his followers on the loose, I believe that you will find yourself depending on the protection of Harry, Ron, and Hermione...perhaps more than they will need to depend on you."  
  
Draco's face had gone soft and despondent as he stared lifelessly at the desk.  
  
"You can trust us Professor," Hermione said in a strong dignified voice. "All of us." She turned her gaze to rest on Draco who glanced up, furrowing his brow.  
  
"You have my word," he whispered, finally seeming slightly ill since the mention of Voldemort.   
  
Appearing satisfied, Professor McGonagall continued.  
"We have reason to believe that Voldemort has infiltrated the Ministry of Magic."   
  
Hermione gasped bringing her small hand to her lips as Ron swallowed hard, thinking immediately of the possible danger that his father might be exposed to.  
  
"Please, it is nothing to be too alarmed about. We suspect that he has planted a spy or a network of spies who are feeding him information that could only come from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Now the difficult thing is that we do not yet know who or why, in fact there is not one person in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Law Enforcement who is not a suspect, including your very own mentors, making it very important that you do not disclose any information about this mission to any of them."   
  
Professor McGonagall gave them all a moment to digest the information as the group looked concernedly between themselves, including Draco.  
  
"Does this mean that even Professor Moody...um I mean Senior Commanding Auror Moody, does not know of our true purpose at the Ministry?" questioned Hermione, looking a bit shocked.  
  
"Your purpose, Miss Granger, is to learn as much as possible in your time spent within the walls of the Ministry...that is not a secret," Professor McGonagall said convincingly but frowned as she spoke. "You will need to be clever and convincing with your words so as not to attract suspicion from any of the officials that you will be working with...especially Alastor Moody."  
  
"Surely you know that it couldn't be Moody!" Ron interjected in a tone of utter disbelief.   
  
"The _only_ thing that I can assure you of Mr. Weasley is that we do not know _who_ we can trust any longer, and we will not know until we have pinpointed the spy."  
  
It seemed to pain Professor McGonagall to be suspicious of such important Order members and Harry could see the lines of stress deepening on her face making her look tired and worn.  
  
"We will need you as our eyes and ears at the Ministry. I cannot impress upon you all the importance of finding and exposing this traitor, for until we do the Dark Lord knows every move we make rendering the Ministry harmless and vulnerable."   
  
There was silence for a moment when Professor McGonagall glanced down at the small silver clock on her desk.  
  
"Oh my! Professor Snape is likely to be extremely cross if you are late to his first Potions class of the year, so you had better be off. If you have any questions you may come and speak with me here."   
  
They all remained seated in stunned silence just staring at their Professor.  
  
"I suggest you all get going before it is too late," she urged, looking over her glasses causing the group to jump to their feet clumsily, making their way from their seats towards the door, but before Harry had touched his hand to the latch, he stopped when he heard Ron's voice.  
  
---------------  
**and the jigsaw piece...**  
  
"Professor, you didn't say when we are to start..."  
  
---------------  
**This piece was written by... Bellatrix**  



	7. Mayfair

"Professor, you didn't say when we are to start..."   
  
"Oh my goodness, how careless of me."   
  
She tugged open a drawer and withdrew four scrolls of parchment tied off with a gold ribbon, and handed one to each of them.   
  
"These are the particulars related to your apprenticeships. Inside you'll find a copy of your amended schedules. Ordinarily, this program occupies the afternoon class slots for all sixth years on Tuesdays and Thursdays. However, given the nature of this assignment we felt it would be better for you to have a bit more time at the Ministry, so your schedules have been amended to allow you to take the same slots on Monday and Wednesday. To make up for those classes you will have to make them up in an early class. It's all detailed in there. You should know this though," she glanced at them seriously over her spectacles, "in an effort to cover this assignment we have split all the apprenticeships so there will be students at the Ministry now every day but Friday, but only the four of you will be there all four days. So keep quiet about your early classes, and report to Dumbledore's office at the assigned time to portkey to the Ministry. Now…You will have to RUN to make Potions on time. Go!"   
  
~  
  
"What a morning," Ron groaned as Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to lunch. "Double potions, followed by Binns." He shook his head miserably.   
  
"Pretty rough," Harry yawned hugely.  
  
Hermione was reading her parchment scroll as they hurried through the corridors to the Great Hall. It was exceptionally noisy being the first day back.   
  
"What does it say, Hermione?" Harry asked as they took seats at the Gryffindor table. Hermione continued to read, so Harry dished salad and pasta with red sauce onto her plate.   
  
"Well…It looks like we go to Charms as per usual, but after that, we'll have to dash back to the Tower and change, then head to Dumbledore's office. We'll miss double Herbology and Transfigurations lecture today. Then we miss double Transfiguration Wednesday, as well as Herbology lecture. So we report tomorrow am at 6 to Herbology, and Thursday at 6 to Transfiguration. It says we'll do a consolidated lecture and lab in the allotted time, then be released for breakfast and our usual Wednesday schedule." She rolled the parchment back up carefully and tied it off, then started shoveling copious amounts of food into her mouth.  
  
"Hermione! You'll make yourself sick," Ron frowned. "Let me guess…off to the library?"  
  
"No," she swallowed an enormous mouthful of pumpkin juice. "I am going to the hospital wing before charms," she glared. "I want to check on Ginny."  


"Oh," Ron looked glumly down at his plate, sufficiently chastised. Ginny had been held in hospital since the bizarre nightmare episode, as Madam Pomfrey had not been able to keep her temperature down.   
  
"Eat up Ron, you can come with me," she said encouragingly. "You too Harry." Ron nodded and joined her in mass consumption, as did Harry. The three of them finished their meal in record speed, collected their things and dashed off to the hospital wing.  
  
Ginny was asleep when they arrived. Madam Pomfrey allowed them to visit her but was quite stern about keeping quiet. Since she was sleeping, they decided to cut the visit short and Hermione and Ron stood to go. Harry watched Ginny sadly from his seat, gazing at the bandage on her forehead. Madam Pomfrey had said she could not get the wound to heal properly, and was convinced that when it did, Ginny's fever would break. He stood to leave, stepped close to the bed and reached down absently to brush a strand of her magnificent fiery hair from her cheek. As his hand brushed her cheek, he noticed her eyes shifting madly beneath her closed lids, and her head shook slightly. Harry frowned and reached across without thinking to run a finger across the bandage.   
  
Upon contact there was a brilliant flash of red light, the bandage vanished, and Harry could see the gash in her head was glowing a vibrant red; Ginny sucked in a deep breath, her eyes flew open, locked with Harry's and her hand gripped his wrist. Hermione gasped, as she and Ron watched in horror with gaping mouths. The gash emitted a second brilliant flash and both Harry and Ginny screamed out in pain. Madame Pomfrey rounded the partition in time to see Harry wrench his wrist from Ginny's grip and stagger back from the bed, clutching his scar with both hands as he dropped to his knees.   
  
The brilliant light subsided and Harry continued to pant, beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, and he trembled with a slight chill. Ginny's eyes had fluttered closed, and Madame Pomfrey stood over her inspecting her wound which had started to bleed again profusely. "Oh!" she exclaimed, pressing a wad of gauze from the bedside tray, firmly against the wound. "What happened?" she asked frantically, gazing back and forth between Ron and Hermione who seemed frozen in place. "Who removed her bandage?" she demanded.  
  
"No one…" Hermione managed at last. "Harry got close to her and the bandage started to glow…it disappeared when she grabbed his arm, and they both started to scream."  
  
"You two, go and fetch professor Dumbledore!" Madam Pomfrey replaced the bandaged to Ginny's head and turned to help Harry back into a chair and inspect him carefully. His color was bad and he was shaky, but otherwise looked to be in tact. She frowned at the scar on his forehead shaking her head as she did. "I'll mix up something for you Potter. Stay put." She turned to usher Hermione and Ron, who had remained frozen in place, to the door and send them after Dumbledore, when it burst open, and Professor Snape entered, escorting an exceptionally pale and visibly shaken Draco Malfoy. He too was clutching his forehead, and the others gazed at him in wonder.   
  
"He collapsed in the dungeon corridor outside my office," Snape informed Madame Pomfrey. "He was shrieking and grasping his forehead." He glanced darkly at Hermione and Ron.   
  
"Take him to that partition, Severus," she indicated the bed across from Ginny's. "I'm mixing up a potion for Potter now. I'll fix one for him as well."  
  
"Potter?" Snape hissed. Poppy nodded gravely. "He's here…came to visit Miss Weasley." She turned to Hermione and Ron. "You two! Dumbledore! Now!" she commanded. They nodded, snapping out of their reverie, and Ron tugged the door open for Hermione, scowling at Malfoy as he passed, then disappeared through the door, dashing off through the corridors on Hermione's heels.  


Hermione and Ron had found Dumbledore just outside his office and he raced off to the hospital wing, leaving them to wander back to Gryffindor Tower and collect their things for Charms.   
  
Harry and Draco arrived late for Charms, both looking much improved physically, but otherwise quite sullen. To add insult to injury, they were forced to partner off for the remainder of class, and worked through the day's exercises with a sort of stiff formality. At the end of class Hermione and Ron waited for Harry in the corridor, and watched as Draco slipped past them wordlessly to hurry to the dungeon and the Slytherine dorm to change for the Ministry. The three of them hurried back to Gryffindor Tower to change as well, and met in the common room to head for Dumbledore's office.   
  
"You're looking better, Harry," Hermione said gently. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yeah…Pepper Up seemed to do the trick, though, I'm still a bit achy." He kept his eyes straight ahead. "I don't know…I have a really bad feeling about this business with Ginny and Draco."  
  
"Harry, do you suppose this is to do with …Voldemort?" Ron spat the name out distastefully.  
  
"I don't see how it couldn't. Otherwise, why would my scar hurt? And another thing," he said quietly, glancing about to see that no one could hear them. "That scar on Malfoy…it's a bit of a crescent shape. Did you notice?" The others nodded. "Well, Ginny's is the same. It looks just the same, or it will rather, when it finally heals."  
  
"Did she ever wake up?" Hermione asked quietly.   
  
"No," he shook his head. "She was asleep again when I left, and her fever is still high." He stopped and looked up with a grin at the man stepping down from the spiral steps to Dumbledore's office. Ron and Hermione smiled when they saw him. "Hello Remus…er-Professor." Harry had only just gotten accustomed to calling him Remus.  
  
"Well, well, well," Remus grinned back. "Here comes trouble."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm escorting you to the Ministry today. I have a free period now, and I'm to escort you to Magical Law Enforcement," he glanced down the corridor. "Ah, here comes more trouble." They all turned to see Malfoy headed strait for them, grimly.   
  
"Ok, well now that you're all here we can go. We must go up to Dumbledore's office to portkey. The castle has been heavily charmed for added security." Lupin waved them up the steps and followed, then held out a massive, ancient looking brass key. The foursome touched a finger to the key and were immediately whisked off to the Ministry. 

Remus informed them he would return for them at days end, and they were to meet him by the fountain downstairs. He then escorted them all to their respective divisions, dropping Draco and Harry at the entrance to the Aurors headquarters, where Kingsley Shacklebolt was conveniently enough just stepping through the door. He greeted them both warmly, and Harry followed him chatting comfortably. Draco shot a nervous glance to Hermione who tried to smile encouragingly as he disappeared through the door.   
  
Next, they deposited Ron into the hands of Chief of Strategic Planning, Abelard Williamson. He greeted Ron warmly, and smiled as Remus introduced him to Hermione. As he shook her hand, she flushed slightly, thinking he looked an awful lot like Bill Weasley, only his ponytail was chestnut brown, and his eyes were the color of whiskey. He was terribly good looking, and with a confidence which defied his age, while at the same time seemed very genuine, and down to earth. Ron appeared quite pleased and waved to Hermione as he headed off with Williamson and Remus led her down to the very farthest end of the office.   
  
Hermione was delighted with her placement, stepping in through the door to the department for Research and Development, which was for all intents and purposes, a library. Senior Director Fortisku Dawlish was pleasant enough, reminding Hermione a bit of Mr. Weasley, with balding dark hair and tiny wire glasses which he was constantly pushing up onto his nose. She learned quickly that despite his seemingly skittish demeanor, he was clearly a brilliant man, and they had several in depth discussions about protocol and varied ministry divisions which Hermione found to be utterly fascinating.  
  
He set her up at a small, ancient desk behind a tapestry partition. This room, with its massive book cases with rolling ladders and ancient wooden files, was very different from the main office spaces in the Department, which featured sleek, contemporary cubicles, and Hermione found she preferred this sort of environment. Her carved, dark oak desk had a beautiful tiffany lamp with a leaded glass shade and a basket with various office supplies, quills and parchment, folders and clips. Between her desk and what she presumed was his, was a sort of Tea center, complete with kettle, mugs, and canisters of varied teas and tins of biscuits. His desk was massive, with loads of open files and notes tacked up on upholstered boards and panels, She noticed a tattered Ravenclaw pennant pinned above his desk, amongst various awards and certificates, as well as a variety of black and white snaps and family pictures.   
  
"Ok, Hermione," I have a project which I am going to assign to you specifically," Dawlish dropped a massive file on her desk, and stood at her elbow to give her further instructions. "I have discussed this thoroughly with Albus-er, Professor Dumbledore, rather, and he feels you will be perfect for this assignment." He pushed his glasses back and met her brown eyes with his own sharp, grey eyes. "First I should tell you, this assignment is a bit….unique, for a student apprentice at any rate, but you come highly recommended and I am assured possess the capacity to maintain utter discrepancy and silence about the person you will be investigating. You will comb over this file. Look for anything suspicious, anything you think might indicate a lead toward finding a leak from the Ministry." He noticed her eyes shifted quickly and her brow furrowed. "I am aware there is a leak somewhere here…in fact I was the one who informed Dumbledore about my findings. We have reason to believe this person in particular has sufficient motive and the resources to acquire and distribute highly secure information which might be of considerable value to the enemy." He watched her carefully and she nodded.   
  
"Of course, " she said firmly, and he nodded in return.   
  
"Go on then," he said encouragingly and she removed the cord which bundled the massive file together, turned back the folder on top and gasped at the face which gazed up at her from the black and white photograph inside. Hermione could not stifle the slight gasp as she looked into the watery, bulging eyes and noticed the broad, pudgy cheeks and gruesome, wide toady smile, of Dolores Jane Umbridge, complete with curly hair and velvet bow.   
  
When she recovered enough to speak, she blinked up at him and said "Senior Director-"  
  
"Please….call me Dawlish."  
  
"Er-Dawlish, Dolores Umbridge is being investigated?"   
  
---------------------  
**and the jigsaw piece...**  
  
"Among others. But Umbridge is under particularly close scrutiny because…"   
  
---------------------  
**This piece was written by...Mayfair **


	8. LeoThugs

****

Continued from Mayfair's piece...  
  
~  
  
"Among others. But Umbridge is under particularly close scrutiny because she has been demoted from 'Chief Undersecretary to the Minster' to 'Chief   
Administrator of Azkaban Detention Centre'. I'm sure you are well aware of her obsession in protecting her high profile post as the Minister's Under Secretary. Now she has lost her influence over various prominent   
personalities in society. Her duty now is to ensure the smooth running of Azkaban, which means she rarely has anything of importance to do. She has   
gone from being a figure of power to a lowly caretaker, stranded on that island with insane criminals and those eerie dementors."  
  
Hermione was taking in this startling bit of news very guiltily, because as sorry as she felt for Umbridge's dramatic decline from power she couldn't   
help but feel satisfied that least that woman was in longer a position to abuse her supremacy over others. But wait …  
  
"But sir, I mean Dawlish. If she is now in charge of Azkaban, that means she might have helped those Death Eaters escape..."  
  
"That would be true, if and only if she is working for The Dark Lord," Dawlish cut her short. "I should remind you that she is only a suspect still, and her surveillance is most discreet. I need not remind you that she also   
poses a great threat with all those dementors at her command. That is the reason Professor Dumbledore has placed her under extra scrutiny."  
  
"I understand Dawlish, er- you also mentioned a motive."  
  
"Minister Fudge dismissed her the day she rejoined the Ministry, because the fact that she had ordered the Dementors to attack Harry Potter near his Muggle home had become public knowledge. The Minister was most reluctant to let her work for the Ministry again after her actions had put us in disgrace. I fear that she blames Harry Potter for her downfall."  
  
"And knowing Professor Umbridge, she will go to any length to get revenge."  
  
Dawlish smiled at Hermione.  
  
"So you understand why I want you to personally investigate her. In that file you will see daily reports of her activities from my sources. No opinions I'm afraid, just the stats. Whom she meets, where she goes for   
lunch and what time she leaves her office .. routine information of that kind. Its now up to you to figure out any irregularities or to catch anything suspicious. I was told that you are quite the detective."  
  
Hermione's face lit up with pride.  
  
"I'll get right to it sir."  
  
"Call me Dawlish, Hermione," he said, as he motioned her towards her desk.  
  
~  
  
"I wouldn't touch that if I were you, boy," growled Alastor Moody as he watched Draco from the back of his head. "Not unless you'd want yer hands to go all rotten and green."  
  
Draco instantly snapped back his hand, away from the file that he had been about to pick up from Moody's desk.  
  
"Why do you keep such dangerous things lying around like that, where anyone can touch them?" Malfoy was scowling.  
  
Moody's magical eye glanced at him while his normal eye continued to pore over the morning's Daily Prophet.  
  
"So I'd know who likes to prowl around in my office," Moody replied with a snarl. "People tend to innocently go through my files, and then foolishly give up that information to Voldemort."  
  
Draco looked away, towards the small metal door of Moody's office. What wouldn't he give to run out that door right now! He was careful not to let his gaze rest upon the posters of the escaped Death Eaters, behind Moody's back and on the adjacent wall, too.  
  
"Sir, I've just been sitting here since morning. You haven't given me any assignment or any idea of what it is you want me to do. I mean, why are youkeeping me idle?"  
  
Once again Moody's electric blue eye was looking straight at Malfoy, who found it very unnerving,   
"Because all the assignments and reports I have now are too important and secretive to be entrusted to you."  
  
"Why are you training me if you still don't trust me?" Draco sounded offended.  
  
Moody did not even glance in his direction this time,  
  
"Because I know your father very well and it is his blood that runs in your…"  
  
"I've left him FOR GOOD!" Draco interrupted in a raised voice.  
  
Moody lifted his face and stared, penetrating Draco with both eyes, magical and normal.  
  
"You better learn to control that temper of yours, laddie. I'm not used to being talked to like that."  
  
It was a threat, not an order and Malfoy knew that, so he kept his mouth shut, pushing back a lot of things he'd like to have said then and there. Moody returned to his paper but his magical eye shot up instantly in the   
direction of the door. He picked up the file from his desk and prodded it with its wand, sealing it magically shut. He then held it out towards Draco, who plunged both hands behind his back in horror.  
  
"It won't do any harm to yeh now. I want you take it down on the second floor to Mr. Bradley Forshythe. If he is not at his desk, wait for him in his office but don't leave it lying there or give it to anyone else either…Understand?"  
  
Malfoy nodded as he hesitantly, took the file into his hands and headed towards the door. When he pushed it open, he was greeted by a tall blond wizard with short spiky hair and a sneering expression much like his   
mother's. The wizard simply stepped aside in order to let Draco walk on. Draco passed him silently and turned around to watch him step into Moody's office, slamming the door shut in Draco's face.  


~  
  
Three grueling hours later, Hermione was to be found crouched over at her desk, intently poring over the contents of the file on Jane Dolores Umbridge.   
  
She clutched furiously at her hair in righteous frustration, unable to find any abnormality in Umbridge's daily routine. She registered her attendance daily at eight in the morning, before Apparating to her cabin on the Azkaban grounds from where she returned without fail, every day at 5 pm. Apart from the day of the outbreak, her punctuality had been almost robotically precise. But even if she wasn't a spy for Voldemort, it made sense for her to stay late on the night the Death Eaters had escaped. There was even a report from one Kingsley Shacklebolt stating that "Chief Administrator Umbridge had tirelessly assisted all the aurors to recapture the escaped Death Eaters and was most distressed when all of them managed to   
escape."  
  
Perhaps that was a false rouse…perhaps. What clicked most with Hermione was the fact that Umbridge had almost no social life. Apart from the inevitable meetings with co-workers and superiors within the Ministry, none   
of the Order's spies tailing her had managed to produce a single account of her meeting anyone after or outside of work.   
  
Dumbledore had checked in on her a number of times, but Hermione would no sooner believe that Dumbledore was in league with Voldemort than she would believe in the existence of Krumple Horned Snorkacks.   
  
Although she couldn't deny that Umbridge definitely had a strong motive, she also couldn't deny that her former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's behavior was clean, very clean …… suspiciously clean.  
  
~  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange waited on bent knees for her master to speak. He knew she was kneeling there, but he was still gazing intently into the dense fog which lay spread out over the lake, engulfing the watery body into its   
sinister, misty depths.  
  
"Did he go to Alastor's office again today, Bella?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord, and guess who he saw coming out of the office. Malfoy's son!"  
  
Voldemort waited a minute before replying.  
  
"That is insignificant; what is important is that was he SEEN?"  
  
Bellatrix lowered her voice to a happy purr.  
  
"Yes, both times when he went into that lunatic's office and later when he met me."  
  
The satisfaction was obvious in Voldemort's voice when he answered, "Excellent, the Order's dogs have picked up our fake trail. Let them bark up the wrong tree. It shall be payback for all the times Alastor Moody has put   
my loyal Death Eaters in Azkaban."  
  
"You are unmatched, my lord."  
  
"I know that Bella, my dear. In the meanwhile get in touch with our real spy and see what he has to report. I get impatient waiting for that fool to come to me with news."  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange vanished with a swish of her cloak.  


~  
  
"He is a FREAKING WIERDO!" Ron wasn't exactly overwhelmed with Abelard Williamson, his boss. "He would make Luna Lovegood seem like very normal and   
sane company."  
  
Harry let out a laugh, "Good for you Ron. I think you two might be great buddies in the future!"  
  
Ron punched him on his shoulders, but Harry and Ginny were still laughing as if there was no tomorrow. Back in the Gryffindor common room, the trio, along with Ginny, were eagerly discussing their first day at work. The rest of the students had retired into their dormitories leaving these four to talk uninterruptedly. Ron was still in a state of disbelief over his appointment.  
  
"We spent three hours discussing the best recipe for cauldron cakes. At first I thought that nutter might be trying to throw me off track. But then he couldn't stop ranting on about the Weird Sisters and how their music   
seems really deep to him. And guess what he likes to do every spare minute he gets? He buries his nose into _The Quibbler_."  
  
Ron was gaping wide eyed at the rest of them, as if waiting for some sincere and well deserved sympathy. Hermione was the first one to say something (apart from the constant snickering of Harry and Ginny).  
  
"Well I'm sure that he isn't permanently like that. Imagine someone like that in charge of Strategy and Planning for the Ministry?"  
  
Harry spoke up in a very bitter voice, "Imagine someone like Fudge in charge of the whole Ministry."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence following this remark. Ginny put a comforting hand to Harry's cheek.  
  
"That's all over now Harry. He is on our side now."  
  
Harry smiled a very Karkaroff like smile, one which didn't reach his eyes at all.  
  
"That still doesn't mean I'll forget the torture I went through trying to make the whole world see the truth, and all because of Fudge's stupidity."  
  
"And let's not forget Miss hem hem."  
  
A fire lit up in Harry's eyes at the mention of Dolores Umbridge, as he involuntarily touched the back of his hand remembering Umbridge's detentions and her quill. Hermione sensed what was going through Harry's head.  
  
"Speaking of her, guess what my first assignment is?"  
  
"What, you have to find a toad which we can use as her double?" replied Ron. No one laughed.  
  
"Very funny Ron...she is now Chief Administrator of Azkaban and also the top suspect. My job is to investigate her."  
  
Ron's mouth hung lower than it was humanly possible, and Harry instantly shot up from the couch, his hand still clutching Ginny's.  


"Now I know Fudge is mad ! How can he leave that woman in complete control of the Dementors and all those Death Eaters after all she has done?! No wonder all of them escaped so easily!"  
  
"From what I gather, she overworked herself that night to assist the Aurors," Hermione recalled Kingsley's report.  
  
Ron let out a sarcastic "ha".  
  
"The day I believe that Umbridge helped someone without any personal ambition is the day I'll believe in Krumple Horned Snorkacks."  
  
Hermione shot Ron a startling expression here, but her shock instantly turned into pleasure filling her with warmth and joy. Maybe there was something between them … She was jerked back to reality when she realized what she had been thinking at the time this expression had come to her mind.  
  
"Dumbledore, he is the one who persuaded Fudge to appoint Umbridge for that post."  
  
"WHAT?!" there was a combined inquiry from all three.  
  
"Yes I read it in her file today, she was posted in Azkaban upon Dumbledore's insistence. He vouched for in front of the whole Wizengamot. She was being tried for sending those Dementors to your home, Harry."  
  
"Why would Dumbledore do that?" Ron asked bluntly.  
  
Harry was however speaking to no one in particular,  
"First Snape and now Umbridge. Dumbledore definitely has a weird sense of choosing his allies."  
  
All four were silent, racking their brains over this puzzle. _Why, why would Dumbledore give Umbridge his vote of confidence?_ After five nerve rattling minutes of immense concentration Harry spoke up suddenly, excitement ringing in his every word.  
  
"DON'T you all see? Umbridge can't be Voldemort's spy."  
  
"Aww, c'mon mate. We know she is evil enough!" Ron replied.  
  
"And Dawlish said she had a strong motive in wanting to avenge her downfall, Harry," Hermione added.  
  
"Yes, yes, but don't you see? She is locked up on that dreaded island all day long. She doesn't meet anyone there. Right?"  
  
Hermione nodded, Harry continued in his stride.  
  
"And I don't think they keep the entire Ministry's secret information over there either."  
  
"Uh-huh," came a loud murmur of agreement from all three.  
  
"And you don't need her to control the Dementors, either. Not when they themselves are literally dying to kill people side by side with Voldemort. I...I think she is being used, someone is trying to misguide you into   
investigating her Hermione. While keeping you busy enough to not notice the real spy."  
  
Hermione's face was rigid with shock, so were Ron and Ginny's.  
  
"But why would Dawlish try to mislead me Harry? He said he is the one who informed Dumbledore of a leak in the Ministry's espionage."  
  
Harry frantically scratched his head.  
  
"I dunno Hermione. Either Dawlish has sent you astray on purpose or someone else is feeding him with wrong information about Umbridge. I just can't help but trust Dumbledore, he is the only hope we have."  
  
Suddenly Ron locked Harry with a piercing gaze,  
"Hey, how was your day with Kingsley?"  
  
Harry hesitated before answering,  
  
-----------------------  
**and the jigsaw piece...**  
  
"You won't believe this but..."  
  
-----------------------  
  
**This piece was written by...LeoThugs**  



End file.
